La soeur de ton âme
by Doudaah
Summary: Slash HPDM T-S, histoire légère d'âme soeur, dernière année à Poudlard, ne tient pas compte du tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour.

Piouf, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien publié.  
Et pourtant, je planchette sur l'OS qui suit depuis le mois de juin, mais bon sans ordinateur, ça prend toujours plus de temps.

Slash HP/DM rating M (les prudes...)

Bon l'histoire est légèrement bateau, mais le but était d'offrir un Dray croustillant à une amie pour son anniversaire, et j'espère que ça lui plaira. (et à vous également)

JK Rowling, merci pour les personnages tout ça.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie est belle ?  


Je n'en peux plus ! Help ! Mais qu'ai-je fait au bon D.ieu pour mériter cela ? Tiens, d'ailleurs je me demande vers qui les sorciers se tournent... D.ieu ? Non, trop moldu. Merlin ? J'sais pas. Faudrait que je demande à Hermione. Oui, excellente idée, si je le fais, elle arrêtera de jeter des regards en coin vers mon crétin de meilleur pote qui fricote avec sa blonde. Je veux bien que Lavande soit pas mal... Argh, mais j'suis pas bien de penser ça moi... Mais bon hein, là, il abuse.  
Non seulement il me parle tous les soirs de sa "Mione-par-ci Mione-par-là", mais en journée, pouf, elle n'existe plus. ça m'épuise. C'est vrai quoi, ça se voit comme la corne d'une licorne. Tiens, c'est plutôt sorcier ça... Les moldus diraient plutôt comme le nez au milieu du visage et... Grr faut que j'arrête avec ça.   
Ça se voit qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui tout apprendre et que lui, il a besoin d'une femme énergique comme sa mère... Je me demande si Mione sait cuisiner...  
Pfff Harry, tu fatigues là. Il serait temps de dormir... Non seulement tu es branché expressions moldues/sorcières, mais en plus tu viens d'imaginer ta meilleure amie avec un horrible tablier de cuisine, armée d'une spatule en bois donnant la becquée à Ron.  
Oui, dodo, c'est un meilleur programme...

&

Aaah ! Respire calmement, fais comme si rien n'était réel. Ils vont te capter. Zen... Harry, prends ton verre, porte-le à tes lèvres, bois, repose-le. Parle à Neville. Un sujet bateau sur les plantes histoire de pouvoir réfléchir en paix.  
Toute la nuit j'ai rêvé d'une Mione Molliesque. Et voilà qu'au petit déjeuner, ma gryffondor préférée, (des fois je me pose des questions sur ce point là ), sermonne Ron ? Soupir. Je dois faire quelque chose pour protéger mes nuits. Pour le coup, il va falloir que je m'y mette comme un grand.   
Après tout James et Lily se détestaient au début, . Peut-être que quelqu'un les aura rapprochés, ou quelque chose.  
Harry, y'a comme un silence. Vérifie que Neville est toujours là...

&

La tête d'Hermione quand je lui ai dit que j'allais à la bibliothèque. Impayable, je devrais faire ça plus souvent... Quoiqu'elle s'y habituerait et ça ne fonctionnerait plus... Mmh L'année prochaine peut-être. Ah, euh mais il n'y a plus d'année prochaine. Tant pi.

C'est qu'elle a failli m'accompagner la fourbe. Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette école... J'ai dû mentionner que des petits parlaient de battre le record de Fred et George... C'est marrant, elle est partie comme un pet sur une toile cirée. Mince, on dirait quoi chez les sorciers ? Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai, voilà que mon esprit recommence...

&

Le filtre d'amour, interdit par le Ministère de la Magie conformément bla bla bla ne peut fonctionner que si le préparateur éprouve un amour sincère pour sa 'victime'. Mouais, je les aime, mais un truc à trois non merci... J'suis pas bien d'imaginer des trucs comme ça...  
Il commence à faire tard. J'écume depuis des heures, il ne me reste qu'un livre qui ne semble pas sérieux. Je suis certain que Trelawey l'a comme livre de chevet : "Divination, la sœur de votre âme"... Bonjour la traduction. Bref, je l'emprunte, on verra...

&

J'ai trouvé ! Wouhou. J'ai trouvé. Je suis le meilleur ! Harry, je t'aime. Qui aurait cru possible que la solution se trouve dans un livre miteux de divination ? Sûrement pas moi ! Donc voilà. C'est un sortilège. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de réunir les deux blair-euh tourtereaux un soir de pleine lune. Tss ça ressemble à une offrande pour loup-garou... En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas des sorciers, ils sont tellement étranges des fois... Enfin, tout ça tombe bien, c'est pour ce vendredi. Je vais opter pour la salle sur demande. La procédure est bien décrite. Je devrais m'en sortir sans faire de mal à personne.

&

Ça y est, mouahaha opération en route. J'ai convaincu Hermione que son devoir de potions pouvait attendre demain matin. Je n'aurais jamais tenu un mois de plus...

&

Mais pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? J'ai l'air si nerveux ? Un ptit sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bon, je sais, j'aurais dû choisir une autre ambiance qu'une salle de torture... Euh penser à… euh… un canapé près d'une cheminée... Voilà, c'est tout de suite mieux. On s'assied . Concentre-toi avant qu'ils ne commencent à parler. Vite le sortilège. revelare tuo cuore revelare tu cuore.  
Draco... Putain, mais pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant ? Merde, à voir leur tête, ça n'a pas réussi. Et l'image de l'autre ne veut pas s'effacer... Ah, Ron est tout rouge, peut-être que ça a fonctionné... Allez, un ptit effort, sautez vous dessus... Non ? Non. Et merrrrcredi. Vite euh faudrait que je trouve quelque chose à leur dire... Après tout on est dans cette pièce depuis cinq minutes et personne n'a prononcé un mot. Voyons...   
Je suis pas bien moi. Je viens bien de dire "Draco" ? A leur tête à tous deux, oui... Mais c'est un bon sujet... Relançons-le, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le discours de Mione sur mon obsession du fils du bras droit de Lord Voldy. Bla bla il n'est peut-être pas comme son père, gna gna, Voldemort a été anéanti, non il ne prévoit rien de mauvais ou il n'en a pas l'air... Serpentard ne veut pas dire futur Mangemort, bla bla.  
Je suis un génie...

&

Oui, les sorciers disent "par Merlin". Je me suis renseigné. Comme je suis balancé entre le monde moldu et le monde de la magie, je devrai dire Par D.ieu ? Mmh ça fait bizarre...  
Saperlipopette. Oui ça sonne bien ça ! Pour le coup, je l'ai mauvaise. C'est pire qu'avant. Maintenant Ron me harcèle avec l'amour qu'il porte à Mione. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Et on n'est que samedi ! Oui, cause toujours Ron... Tu m'intéresses...  
On dirait qu'il se découvre amoureux sur le tard, comme on se retrouverait bi un ptit matin. Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai maté le postérieur de l'autre que hop là j'suis bi. N'empêche il est bien foutu. En plus, je l'ai surpris à remuer du popotin, c'était délicieux comme vision... C'est impressionnant comme il a changé physiquement. On dirait que c'est lui le gringalet maintenant. Elancé, limite androgyne, je suis certain qu'il se maquille. Et sa façon de se coiffer, on dirait la tendance moldue glam-rock du moment, genre les cheveux en pétards stylisés, la mèche en avant, et j'sais pas pourquoi, mais avec cette coiffure, je verrai bien la mèche colorée en noir... Je pense encore à lui. Oups et Ron m'a capté en pleine élaboration mentale. Respire, il n'est pas legilimens. Sois honnête pour une fois et dis-lui que tu n'en as rien à faire de ses histoires...

Hum visiblement, il l'a mal pris...

Harry, le tact, c'est pas ton fort.

&

Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? Qu'écoute-t-il comme musique ? Où va-t-il se faire coiffer ? Comment est-il habillé sous sa robe de sorcier ? Se rend-il compte qu'il a des yeux qui appellent le sexe?  
Aaaaarg !!!! Mais arrête un peu ! Tu es en cours de McGo... Crétin !

&

Il m'a regardé et il m'a souri. Ce n'est pas possible. C'était un sourire. Bon d'accord, ce n'était sans doute qu'un de ses rictus en coin qui aurait dû me faire bondir de colère et de méfiance. Mais cette fois-ci, mon cœur a bondi d'une autre manière.   
Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque... Penser à Dra-Malfoy comme ça...

&

Harry se tenait sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ses pensées étaient orientées vers un blond plutôt attirant quand on apprécie le genre classieux-torride.

Ce sourire brouillait sa vue. Ses sens en étaient éveillés. Son corps appelait au calme habituel. D'un geste sûr, le Griffondor s'attela à la dure tâche.

Des mouvements lents l'amenèrent sur le chemin du plaisir.

&

Quand j'y repense... Put'hum, je me suis branlé en pensant à Malfoy... Mmh Draco... Me rappelle pas avoir joui avec une telle intensité... Couchez toi. Nan mais t'es pas bien de te réveiller en plein cours de potion ? En même temps, je te comprends, il est juste là, et il nous jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps.  
C'est décidé, je veux savoir ce qui se cache sous sa gueule d'ange. Et je le saurai, foi de Potter. Sale allumeur va. L'allumé entre en chasse.

&

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tant de rumeur autour de ce cher prince. Tout se dit et se contredit. Hétéro convaincu, homo assumé. J'en déduis bi qui se cherche. Pour le reste aucune idée. Rien, pas moyen de savoir quelque chose sur ses goûts. Je sais juste qu'il a pour habitude d'aller dans la salle de bain des préfets tard le soir et que tous ceux qui ont essayé de le rejoindre se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie.  
Et si je tentais le coup ? Mmh, c'est la bonne heure... J'y vais ou j'y vais pas...?

&

J'aurais pas dû ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais sous cette cape d'invisibilité ? Alors qu'il est en train de se déshabiller devant le miroir. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Pourquoi sa baguette ? Mmh un sort de désillusion...  
La mèche est noire ! Je le savais ! Comment je suis trooop dou- Par Merlin. ... Il... Il... Respire Potter ! Il a des piercings. J'en vois deux : arcade et labret. Ce type a un labret ?!? J'aurai pensé à un truc moins visible... Téton, non... surface, rien... Il n'a quand même pas un...  
Merde, il l'a... Enfin, d'ici ça ressemble vachement à un prince Albert. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ça s'appelait comme ça... Un rapport avec le roi de Belgique ? Qui sait s'il n'a pas fait scandale étant plus jeune... () Je pense à la royauté belge, alors que j'ai une bombe en face de moi... Qui plus est, une bombe complètement nue !  
Je me demande ce que son reflet lui murmure pour qu'il sourit ainsi...  
Incroyable, même nu, il a la classe. Quelle élégance dans sa façon de se déplacer jusqu'à la baignoire...  
Naaan! Mais pourquoi il se penche comme ça pour faire couleur l'eau ?!? Concentre-toi sur autre chose... Mmh vanille, bon choix.  
Merde, que fait-il ? Pourquoi s'est-il rapproché de moi ? Toudoudoum -Un ptit pas sur le côté-

Déconnection des neurones, l'auteur prend le relais

D'un geste vif, le bel éphèbe dénudé attrapa un pan de la cape d'invisibilité. Il put découvrir ainsi un survivant, pas très fier, rougissant de la gêne engendrée par la situation.

- _Il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu…_ dit le blond d'un ton badin. _T'as perdu ta langue ? Hé bé, la rumeur prétendant que tu n'avais que deux neurones serait-elle vraie ? Un dans le pantalon et le second trop surpris pour réagir ? _

Un déglutissement se fit entendre pour toute réponse.

- _Respire Potter. Je sais que je suis magnifique. Mais de là à tuer le grand, l'unique élu… D'accord, tu m'excuseras, mais un bain m'attend._

Le serpentard tendit la cape à Harry. Machinalement, il s'en saisit et remercia Draco. Petite sourire du blond, approche.  
Bisou…  
Aucun réaction.  
Smack…  
Toujours rien.  
Eloignement…  
D'un pas coulant, Draco se retrouva dans son bain.

_- Potter, tu peux partir. Oh, juste une chose_, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa mèche et se levant, _pas un mot sur ce que tu as vu._

Il fit glisser sa main vers ses lèvres puis, sensuellement, la rapprocha de son entre-jambe. Clin d'œil.

_Aller, dehors le Gryffy…Dix points en moins pour reluquage d'un préfet dans son bain à une heure tardive, murmura-t-il pour finir.._

&

Dix points en moins, mais quel salaud. Je n'en reviens pas ! Punaise, mais comment a-t-il fait pour me trouver ? Dix points ! Espèce de m… Arrête de te focaliser sur ça pour tenter d'oublier ce que tu as vu et ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a volé un baiser. Fils de mangemort, va. Il m'a volé un baiser… Grrr. Non, la vérité c'est qu'il m'a embrassé. Bon sang, mais quelle cruche j'ai pu être. Merde il était à portée de main. Et j'ai préféré jouer le stupéfixé pour rester dans les expressions « jouer la momie ». Je suis un nul.

&

Je suis parano. Depuis hier, j'ai l'impression de le croiser partout. Et surtout, à chaque fois il tripote sa mèche ou sa lèvre inférieure. Je parie que s'il nous savait seuls dans le couloir, il se toucherait… Rha, mais arrête de penser à ça !!!

&

« Tu reviendras ce soir ? Tu reviendras ce soir ? »

Il veut que je revienne…

&

Oh mon D.ieu ! Ne pas vomir. Ne pas vomir. Inspire, expire et sors tout de suite !!!

Mione, Ron, lui et elle, elle lui… Merde. J'pensais pas que Ron fantasmait sur les intellos lui suçaaaaaargh. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

&

Les cons, je les avais oubliés. En y repensant, c'est vrai que Ron n'était plus venu me parler de sa Mione depuis quelques jours, mais de là à ce que je les retrouve dans une telle position… C'est malin, je vais en faire des cauchemars. Hermione mollyesque, Molly en Hermi… Aaaargh, non pas la vie sexuelle des Weasley please… Elle doit quand même bien être remplie…Avec tant d'enfants… Va falloir que j'aie une petite conversation avec ces deux là. J'étais tellement branché serpent que j'ai raté ça ?

&

… J'ai oublié Malfoy !!!

Trop tard. Rendors-toi…

&

Oula, y'en a un qui fait la gueule. Arrête de me jeter un regard pareil. C'est ma faute si j'ai surpris le couple que tu peux contempler en premier plan dans une situation quelque peu perturbante ? Je t'ai oublié. Non ! Ne jamais dire ça à un Malfoy. Il me ferait encore plus la gueule. Bien que je ne lui dois rien… Rhaa, mais que vais-je lui dire ?

&

Il me nie la gueule. Il sait que je suis ici sous la cape, et il ne vient pas. Mais approche-toi bon sang. Pourquoi es-tu déjà dans ton bain ? Enlève ta main de ta nuque, elle me donne envie d'y déposer des baisers. Arrête de te frotter le torse, j'aimerai y glisser mes lèvres. Quelle finesse de peau ! Elle semble si fragile, elle est si claire…

Non, non, pas ça, s'il te plaît, ne touche pas à ça. Non, ne te touche pas, je suis là rappelle toi. Maman, je vais perdre pied. Draco, non, pas comme ça, je n'ai pas mérité ça. Il faut que je parte. Fichues jambes qui ne répondent pas quand on les sollicite.

Non, pas plus vite, pas comme ça. Tais-toi. Je suis là, et tu le sais quand même. Arrête, arrête… Harry…

HARRY ? Je rêve. Tu n'as quand même pas dit mon prénom au moment de… Enfin de… Merde mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et moi là, je réagis comment ? Approche toi et dis lui qu'il est un pervers.

&

Non de grrr. Je l'ai embrassé et remercié pour le gentil spectacle. Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit pas ? Pour la peine, je ne le soulagerai pas. Dodo ! Maintenant.

&

Avance, tu sais qu'il est derrière toi, mais avance.

Pourquoi me suit-il comme ça ? A droite, escalier, gauche, . Aïe mauvais pressentiment, il n'y a plus personne dans le couloir… Je aïeuh mon bras. Ne regarde pas ses yeux, n'écoute pas sa voix, ne sens pas ses lèvres. Ses lèvres ?!? Sors-toi de là ! Non, pas la langue, pas la… Mmh.

Elle est douce. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui aie gémi. Non, ne t'éloigne pas encore… J'm'en fous que ce soit moi qui initie ce baiser-ci. Encore… C'est marrant, je peux sentir son piercing contre mon menton… Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se perdre en embrassant quelqu'un…

Baise-moi… Harry ressaisis-toi, tu as ta langue dans sa bouche et inversement, c'est déjà pas mal, concentre-toi un peu.

&

Où m'emmène-t-il ? Hey, c'est moi où on se trouve dans le domaine de Serpentard ? Joli tableau, mais ce n'est pas ici le dortoir des verts… Wahou, quel endroit magnifique. Me rappelle pourtant pas avoir vu un appartement à cet endroit sur la carte des Maraudeurs. C'est chez lui ? Assimile Potter, il vient de te dire bienvenue dans mon antre… Oui, un baiser, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas là pour une visite.

* * *

Une personne passant dans le couloir à ce moment là aurait pu apercevoir l'image du siècle : un serpentard mais pas n'importe lequel, et un gryffondor particulièrement célèbre, s'embrassant sur le pas d'un petit appartement. Ah, non, trop tard, un coup de coude vient de fermer la porte. Qui n'aurait voulu les voir s'enlacer, s'embrassant passionnément ? 

C'est pourtant ce qu'ils sont occupés à faire.

Une main perdue sur la nuque de l'autre, le brun possessif entourant la taille du blond, collés, presqu'un.

Mais laissons-leur un peu d'intimité et visitons les lieux. La pièce où ils se trouvent semble être un salon confortable, meubles anciens, une grande table ronde où repose un magnifique chandelier en argent (bougies vertes bien entendu). En fait, le vert est la couleur dominante, une fenêtre magique est entourée de rideaux verts, le canapé où sont allongés, déjà, nos deux tourtereaux est en cuir vert et le tapis mêle majestueusement le vert et l'argent.

On peut apercevoir derrière le couple un escalier menant à une mezzanine. On peut juste distinguer un lit simple, le plafond assez bas empêchant la présence d'un à baldaquin comme dans les dortoirs. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais les cours vont reprendre. Harry ? Draco ? On se met en route.

* * *

Mes lèvres palpitent. Elles en redemandent. Incroyable comme sensation. Il embrasse si bien. C'est tellement agréable d'être sur lui. Il semble si fragile. C'est marrant qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy était initiateur puis se laissait faire, pas soumis, mais pas loin. J'en veux encore. Quelle idée d'être excité comme ça avant d'aller en cours... Frustré je suis. Y repenser me fait bander... Soupir. On s'est donné rendez-vous demain soir, directement chez lui. Grrr tout ça à cause de mon entraînement ce soir. Mais pourquoi diable suis-je devenu le capitaine de Quidditch ? Si j'avais pu rater une séance, on aurait pu se retrouver ce soir... Mais non, je dois être présent. Pfft, marre. Demain... C'est loin demain... Trop loin. 

&

Trop proche. J'ai deux heures pour me préparer !?! Je m'habille comment ? Et flûte, je ressemble à une flle... Mais bon hein, il faut que je sois parfait, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie de bais-faire l'amour avec Dray. Dray ? Mouaha. C'est Pansy qui va être jalouse. Attends, j'espère qu'il n'est pas avec ? Non, logique, il est avec moi... Mais bon quand même, ils vont ensemble aux bals, et euh...

Bad trip Potter. Draco Malfoy n'est à personne. Sauf peut-être à toi.

&

Aller un petit effort frappe à ce tableau... Il ne va pas te manger...

* * *

Et les voici, flirtant bon train, à moitié allongés sur le divan. Le jeune Potter semblait dominer le beau Malfoy l'embrassant possessivement. N'allez pas croire que le blond ne participait pas activement. D'ailleurs, le voici déboutonnant la chemise si soigneusement choisie de son compagnon. 

D'une main habile, le serpentard caressait le peau ainsi dévoilée, de l'autre, il s'accrochait désespérément à la nuque de son assaillant. Ce dernier ondulait sous les caresses et sur le corps de l'être désiré.

Oh oui, il le désirait. Ce soir, ils allaient faire l'amour ensemble... Peut-être même plusieurs fois...

Soudain à la surprise de Draco, le brun se recula.

D'un œil lubrique rivé sur le blond, il enleva totalement sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon dévoilant ainsi le haut de son caleçon et confirmant ce qu'il allait se passer.

Draco reluqua sans aucune gêne le corps d'Harry tout en enlevant sa propre chemise. Il saisit le brun par les hanches, le ramenant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Puis d'un air mutin, il abaissa le pantalon, découvrant par la même occasion l'importance du désir de son petit ami… Petit ? Hum.

Le voici qui joue avec l'élastique du caleçon tout en passant ses pouces sur le renflement significatif.

Prenant garde de ne pas le coincer, il descendit doucement le sous-vêtement et l'enlève. Le sexe ainsi libéré se pencha légèrement vers le blond. Vous pouvez imaginer d'ici les pensées du jeune Potter, ses envies, oh d'ailleurs les voici presque comblées, Draco vient de le lécher.

Un petit coup de langue électrisant le brun qui jusqu'alors n'avait connu que le contact d'un vêtement ou de sa propre main. Le laissant perdu dans ses réflexions, Draco recommença encore, et encore : ses lèvres, sa langue, puis sa bouche entière. Aidé de ses mains, massant les fesses musclées, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses, effleurant la peau des bourses, trop de nouvelles sensations pour le jeune Potter. Ses jambes lâchèrent et le voici à califourchon sur Dray, l'embrassant fougueusement, puis plus tendrement apaisant par là son cœur battant.

Ils restèrent quelque instant blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Harry bougea pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement.

Son bassin s'avança sur l'entrejambe du blond, leur coupant le souffle. Un regard entendu et voici Harry accroupi sur le sol, occupé à détacher le pantalon de Draco. D'un coup sec, il l'enleva.

Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le corps élancé de Dray, mais il ne put empêcher son regard désirant parcourir la peau du bel éphèbe assis en face de lui.

Il passa ses mains sur le torse imberbe, joua un instant avec le téton percé et y passa ses lèvres poursuivant la découverte des jambes, remontant vers l'autre percing caché. Il prit en main la chair bien tendue et brisa le silence :

_- Ça fait mal ?_

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et d'une voix suave de répondre :

_- Non, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai. Il se porte comme un charme._

Encouragé, Harry massa le sexe. Quelques coups de poignets délicats en observant les réactions sur ce visage si androgyne le rendrent fou de désir.

Et encore une fois, tout s'accélère.

Ils se lèvent, se serrent, se caressent, tentent vaguement de monter les escaliers pour se retrouver sur le lit. Mais ils trébuchent sur les marches. Allongés sur celles-ci, ils se meuvent l'un contre l'autre, s'existant encore plus.

Draco, niché dans la nuque d'Harry murmura un « prends moi là, ici ».

Le corps du brun se tendit d'appréhension qu'une simple caresse fit disparaître.

Il se mit aussitôt en quête du postérieur tant désiré.

Il présenta sa main devant la bouche du blond, lui demandant implicitement de lui lécher les doigts. Chose faite, il dirigea celle-ci vers les fesses vilement pelotées par l'autre main. Doucement, il introduit un doigt dans le corps brûlant. Il bougea un peu, puis rajouta un second. Il s'éternisa plus longuement avant de pénétrer le troisième qui eut un peu plus de mal à passer.

_Ça va ? _s'inquiéta Harry.

Draco souleva ses paupières. Ses yeux étaient si expressifs qu'il aurait presque arraché la main d'Harry pour s'empaler sur son sexe sans autre sommation. Il prit tout de même le temps de répondre d'une voix saccadée :

_- Oui, oui. Tout est une question de doigté. Mais si on passait à autre chose ?_

_- Viens sur moi, ce sera plus facile pour me guider._

Petit changement stratégique et le blond se retrouva assis à califourchon sur les genoux du Griffondor. Calé sur les marches, Harry laissa Dray lui lubrifier le sexe avec sa salive. En suite, il le souleva et le fit descendre doucement sur lui, le retenant pour ne pas aller trop loin trop vite. Mais le blond ne se laissa pas faire et dans un soupir, il se relâcha totalement sur les cuisses d'Harry, sentant le sexe tendu s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

Ils n'étaient plus que la continuité de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, se laissant mutuellement le temps d'apprécier leur situation.

Draco se pencha pour déposer un bisou sur le bout des lèvres du brun. Ce mouvement leur rappela la douce position dans laquelle ils étaient.

Lentement, ils bougèrent leur bassin. Les va-et-vient se firent plus pressant. Leurs mains étaient partout à la fois, caressantes, cherchant à s'agripper là où elles le pouvaient pour renforcer leur attache.

Une pellicule de sueur leur collait à la peau. Leurs soupirs se faisaient plus bruyants et plus roques.

Et c'est dans un même mouvement qu'ils se libérèrent.

Respiration essoufflée, corps tremblant, mais pas forcément apaisés.

Les voici déjà montant les marches en direction du lit convoité préalablement.

* * *

Quelque chose me dit... Quelque chose me dit que je devrai chercher à en savoir plus sur le sort des âmes soeurs. J'ai comme un doute. Tsss, je pense à ce sort … Alors que je ne devrai penser qu'à lui, lui et encore lui. Délicieux Draco, Sublime serpentard. 

Je ne me lasserai jamais de le toucher, le sentir, l'embrasser, l'exciter, le baiser ou lui faire l'amour, selon l'envie. J'ai envie, envie de lui, faim de lui. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des siècles. Pourtant ce n'était que ce matin... Vivement ce soir, ainsi que les prochains. Dans un mois, les ASPICS, puis à nous la liberté.

J'irai bien à la biblio tuer le temps...

&

Évidement qu'elle est là. Bien joué Potter. Aller à la bibliothèque et croire que Mlle Granger-Weasley n'y est pas. Pff…. Il faut bien que j'arrête de chercher à l'éviter après tout. C'est ce que je voulais non ? Qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

Elle a l'air aussi gênée que moi. T'es un Griffondor, le courage ça te connaît, va lui dire bonjour !

&

Je suis un con. Je l'ai encore sous-estimée. Elle m'a remercié. J'ai joué l'imbécile -que tu es- et je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Elle m'a parlé du sort. Puis elle m'a dit : " Et toi, qui est la jeune demoiselle de ta vie?".

Youhou ? Tu comptes lui répondre ? Je me demande quelle tête je dois avoir. Je dois sûrement osciller entre surpris et terrorisé.

C'est marrant, un "j'vois pas de quoi tu parles" ne semble pas la convaincre. C'est qu'elle insiste en plus. Comment ça ? Ce sort in-prononcé agit sur toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, ainsi que chez leur double de coeur se trouvant ailleurs ? Malfoy ? Serait-il ? Saurait-il ? Et merde.

Tiens, pour une fois mes jambes prennent une bonne initiative : la fuite.

&

Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Je vais voir le blondinet en lui demandant s'il pense être mon âme sœur ? Enfin, c'est trop, comment dire, trop con. Il ne peut pas l'être. Je sais pas moi... Un homme et une femme : âme sœur, ok. Mais deux hommes, c'est chelou.

Tiens, voilà que je me découvre des tendances homophobes. P'tain, tu baises l'autre, et tu trouves ça pas bien ?

&

Bien sûr que c'était bien. Mmh oh oui. D'ailleurs, je me demande où il est en ce moment ...

Peut-être qu'il m'attend. Voyons la carte des Maraudeurs. Où l'ai-je encore mise... Voyons, eurk je devrais peut-être donner ces chaussettes à Dobby. Hum hum. Ron et Hermi sont ensemble, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font. Hum hum Draco, Draco, où te caches-tu ?

Salle de bain des préfets ? Mais ce n'est pas son heure habituelle... J'vais aller le voir.

&

Mmh, quelle bonne odeur.  
Bon, il est où mon homme… Harry, tu es ridicule... Mon homme...  
Pourquoi pas ton âme sœur tant que tu y es... Mince, c'est peut-être le cas. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Enfin, je veux dire...  
C'est bien de lui ça, me dire qu'en plissant le nez je vais avoir des rides. Viens ici et embrasse moi idiot. Allez Harry, sois honnête, parles-en avec lui.

&

Et évidement, je suis pire qu'un moldu qui vient de son trou du cul du monde. Ça me rend dingue ça. Y'a-t-il donc tant de choses que j'ignore ?  
Evidement qu'il s'en doutait hein.  
Mais pourquoi mes jambes sont-elles encore parties toutes seules ?  
J'l'ai laissé en plan comme un imbécile. Il va se poser des questions, il va m'en vouloir.  
Rhaa, j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à St Brutus, j'aurais eu une vie tellement plus simple.

&

Je fais quoi maintenant ? Hein ? Je retourne le voir ? Je lui dis que je n'avais aucune idée que ça agirait sur moi et bien sûr il va me traiter d'ingénieux Gryffondor. Ce bouquin ne pouvait pas le dire ? J'sais pas quoi. Signaler que j'allais trouver mon âme sœur en la personne de Draco Malfoy Xème du nom. Mon pire ennemi, le plus sexe du château, dépravé, pervers, soumis, délicieusement… Rhaaa, je ne peux pas penser comme ça. Si c'était vraiment mon âme sœur, pourquoi je ne le vois qu'en postérieur à rudoyer, en corps à baiser ( à couvrir de bisous hein).

Il faut que j'apprenne à le connaître. Passer à autre chose que l'aspect physique. Voilà ma prochaine mission. Lui parler. Savoir ce qu'il aime. Putain… Âme sœur…

&

Il m'évite. Je le sens. Il est là. IL me regarde, mais dès que je me tourne vers lui, il se dérobe… Pourquoi ?

&

Je suis en mode automatique. Je poursuis ma vie comme s'il n'existait pas et qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Je fuis, j'ai honte, j'ai peur. Non, pas peur, c'est juste le vide. Aller je vais bosser, ça m'empêchera de penser. Et en plus Mione me fout la paix.

&

Il est là. Je suis à la bibliothèque pour la trop nombreusième fois sur le mois, et il est là. Avec sa troupe. Ils semblent travailler eux aussi. Sa troupe diminuée… Goyle et Crabble ne sont plus à Poudlard depuis que Voldemort n'est plus. On se demande pourquoi… Enfin, moi je ne me demande rien à leur propos.

* * *

Ils sont là, dans ce lieu de savoir, intégrant un maximum de connaissances avant leurs examens. Malgré leurs occupations respectives, ils se sentent, ils sont conscients de leur relative proximité. Ça fait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans une même pièce aussi longtemps. 

Soudainement le temps semble s'arrêter, ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, plongés dans leur lecture. Les poils se hérissent comme s'ils tentaient désespérément de se rapprocher de l'autre. Une sensation de froid et de manque les surprend, les faisant lever le regard.

Vert contre gris, enfin !

Un bref échange, presque gêné. Puis un autre, plus long, rempli de questions. Et un troisième brûlant de désir. Un mouvement d'Hermione rappelle à Harry où il se trouve. Il entend les murmures des plumes sur les parchemins. Vite, il doit sortir. Coup d'œil sur le Serpentard, qui lui-même range ses affaires. Ils se sont compris

Ils sont là, dans cette antre complice, soudés l'un à l'autre par un lien plus fort que le simple désir charnel. D'ailleurs ils se contentent de rester coller, respirant l'odeur de leur partenaire, frissonnant de plaisir d'être réunis. Un baiser déposé dans le cou, un sourire enfoui sur une épaule, des jambes s'enroulant autour d'une taille, de la tendresse, des tonnes de tendresse échangée.

Qui fut le premier à parler ? L'importance ne se trouve pas là. Ils parlent et c'est l'essentiel. Ils ont tant à se dire.

* * *

Parle moi encore, doux Draco. J'ai des réponses à mes questions, mais j'en ai maintenant plus encore. Je n'avais pas tort, il est fan du monde glam mon Dragichou. 

&

On a un marché : on doit se concentrer sur nos examens. On se verra après. Dans quelques jours quoi. Hermione est stressante. Elle nous a organisé un plan de travail qui prévoit douze heure de révision par jour. Je vais mourir. En plus, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire après l'école. Tout ça me fait peur.

&

Tout ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Déjà seul, ça va être difficile, mais à deux, avec lui, son passé, sa famille, ma célébrité... Comment faire.?

Tsss, euh j'en étais où déjà ? La bataille des gobelins durant la période...

&

Je n'ose pas lui parler de l'avenir. Arf, quel genre de pensées je me trimballe juste avant mon examen de potions.!.. Il est là, il m'a souri. Il a l'air confiant. Et moi ? Le suis-je ? Non... Bon aller...

&

Déjà le dernier... J'ai rendez-vous avec toi après l'exam de DCFM. Je suis à l'aise avec cette matière. Déjà les BUSE's ça avait été tellement facile. Mais après... Pouf pouf.

&

Désolé Draco. Vraiment. Il faut que je parte. Et loin.

* * *

Très cher lecteur, sans doute allongé sur ton lit ou devant ton écran d'ordinateur, oui, je partage ton incompréhension. Harry vient de réussir ses examens et miracle, suffisamment bien pour devenir auror. 

Et qui plus est, il a une bombe comme âme sœur. Mais il est perdu. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il se cherche. Il doit grandir, trouver sa voie, sa vie, qui il est.

Draco aura beau ravaler sa fierté et aller parler à Hermione, elle non plus ne sait pas où il est parti. Mais elle a confiance, il reviendra quand il sera prêt.

Le temps fera son oeuvre.

Ron et Mione se marieront assez vite après Poudlard. Elle fera ses études de Medicomage à St Mangouste; Ron travaillera au Ministère de la Magie.

Et Draco ? Vu ses passions trop moldesques pour le monde magique, il voyagera beaucoup : Paris, New York, Berlin, pour se rendre compte que Londres est sans doute une capitale plus que suffisamment dynamique.

Sa légère folie, son talent et ses préférences musicales et artistiques l'entraîneront rapidement comme photographe pour un magazine rock de très bonne réputation. Il sortira beaucoup, rencontrera des tas de personnes intéressantes, fera la fête, travaillera, arrivera même à exposer.

Mais voilà, le soir avant de se coucher, il aura toujours une pensée pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

L'objet de ses pensées ne sera pourtant pas loin. Mais Londres est une grande ville. Il aura découvert que la présence des livres l'apaise.

Il aura ouvert une petite boutique spécialisée dans les récits fantastiques. Les livres de Lockart améliorés se vendront comme des petits pains. Il n'aura pas totalement délaissé le monde sorcier, de temps à autre, il fera une incursion au chemin de Traverse afin de se tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'après Voldemort, se sentant toujours concerné par l'avenir des autres. Il en profitera pour rechercher celui qui lui manque tant. Mais le blond semble aussi avoir disparu dans la nature. Il s'en sentira coupable. Après tout, il était parti le premier.

Puis un jour, il se sentira assez bien pour contacter ses anciens amis. Combien de temps se sera t'il écoulé ? Quelques années sans doute, il devra approcher les vingt-cinq ans maintenant.

Leurs retrouvailles se feront sans grande difficulté, comme si le temps n'avait rien changé. C'est là qu'il comprendra comment allier ses deux vies, le monde moldu et ses amis sorciers.

Un jour, il osera même parler de Draco à Hermione qui, une fois de plus, avait compris bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

- Je sais tout, lui dit la jeune femme, du moins, j'ai compris rapidement qu'il était ton âme-sœur. Il est venu me parler quelques mois après ton départ. Il avait l'air mal dans ses chaussures, un peu perdu. Je l'ai rassuré comme j'ai pu, lui promettant ton retour. Puis il a disparu du monde sorcier. Je pense qu'il profite de la vie en t'attendant. Mes diverses sources savent où le trouver. Mais j'estime que ça te ferait du bien de le retrouver par toi-même.

&

Oh Draco, tu dois me détester, ou pire, m'avoir oublié pendant tout ce temps.

Je me sens si incomplet sans toi... M'en voudras-tu ?

Il est ici, en Angleterre, chez les moldus, cela va de soi. Je devrais commencer à chercher dans la photographie, en espérant que tu n'as pas changé de nom, en espérant que tu ne t'auras pas trouvé de nouvelles passions.

Internet, quelle belle révolution moldue. Je n'aime toujours pas ce mot... Moldu...

Révolution humaine.

&

Evidement, c'était trop simple. Pas de Draco Malfoy comme photographe.

Pas de Malfoy tout court. Comment vais-je te retrouver ?

Peut-être que tu as fait cela pour que je ne te retrouve pas. Qui sait...

Oh Dray, je suis prêt maintenant, mais tu sembles si loin...

&

Dray, où es-tu ?

&

Mais j'y pense. j'ai bien choisi le nom de Harry Evans pour ma boutique. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pris le nom de sa mère ? Il l'aimait tant...

&

D. Black, photographe pour RockMag. Son profil correspond parfaitement, mais pas une photo de l'artiste sur le site.

Prochain évènement couvert, le concert de New Glam Dolls. Je vais tenter le coup, c'est dans une salle près de Cover Garden. Juste à coté. Et c'est à la fin de la semaine.

&

Et s'il ne voulait pas me revoir ? Et s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Et s'il m'en voulait trop pour me pardonner ?

&

Des questions, des tas de questions, encore et toujours.

La fin de la semaine prit tout son temps pour arriver. Laissant l'occasion à Harry de douter, de vouloir annuler ce rendez-vous avec son destin. Lui permettant également de trouver une tenue adaptée au cadre de la rencontre.

Ils allaient se revoir après toutes ses longues années de séparation.

Il y était déterminé.

Le voici devant la salle, déguisé en jeune glam-trash, un style qui lui colle assez bien à la peau. Malgré son air sérieux et calme, son corps mis ainsi en valeur était un appel à la luxure.

Oublié ses vieilles lunettes rondes, oubliés ses cheveux en constante bataille, oubliés les vêtements trop grands et défraîchis de son cousin. Bref loin le gringalet d'Harry Potter arrivant à Poudlard.

(les mauvaises langues diront aussi qu'à sa sortie, il n'était guère mieux...) Enfin, laissons un peu l'allure de ce beau ténébreux pour mieux observer la scène.

Il y'a du monde autour de lui. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes, ainsi que quelques hommes-femmes, corps androgynes, bizarreries douces de la nature. Draco n'est pas parmi eux. La partie de cache-cache commence.

Il est par ici, il repassera par là. Parfois, il n'y a que deux personnes qui les séparent, puis soudainement le blond disparaît un peu plus aux yeux de celui qui le cherche.

Le concert va commencer, il doit aller travailler.

Un son de guitare déchire les discussions, le publique crie. La voix d'un dandy couvre le lever de rideau, les flashs crépitent.  
Il est là !

La batterie démarre, d'autres flashs.

Mais où ?

Les projecteurs s'allument, on ne distingue plus l'origine des photos... Il faudra attendre encore un peu.

Les deux heures que dureront le concert.

Après à peine une demi-heure, Harry se dandine sur cette musique mêlant l'énergie et la sensualité. Il oublie. Il danse, se frotte aux corps l'entourant.

Il se lâche, chose qu'il a peu fait au cours de ces dernières années.

Il a travaillé, il a mûri, mais il n'est pas sorti.

Oh bien sûr il a eu quelques aventures sans lendemain, histoire d'un soir, rencontrées dans sa boutique loin du monde de la nuit.  
Là, il découvre et apprécie les mélodies, la danse et l'alcool.

On lui offre des verres dans l'espoir d'un corps à corps vertical.

L'ivresse de la soirée l'emporte. Mais il n'oublie pas tout à fait le but de sa présence. Quelque part, dans la salle se tient son promis.

En fait, celui-ci se tient dans l'ombre de la scène, appareil à la main, artiste à l'œuvre immortalisant les musiciens en action, photographiant le publique en transe.

Il travaille, prenant plaisir à ce métier si rude, mais la profession l'a accepté et il en profite.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, comme si sa bulle englobant la musique, la photo et le monde de la nuit était une éternelle source de jeunesse. Il cultive un peu plus son côté androgyne, se maquillant, partant des tenues plus féminines. Ce soir, il est vêtu d'une mini-jupe en jeans rose, bas résille, doc Martens roses, le haut est plus classique, Marcel noir avec quelques strass.

Il est beau dans son monde. Sa coupe de cheveux a changé, plus évoluée qu'à l'école, plus colorée. Mais malgré cela, d'un coup d'œil, on se souvient de qui il est. Des yeux pareils ne s'oublient jamais.

Mh Harry... Non il ne peut pas penser à lui maintenant, tu travailles Draco, concentre toi. Tu n'as pas remarqué que le jeune homme que tu mitrailles dans la foule et que tu trouves si attirant est ton Potter ?

D'ailleurs, tu as fini de prendre tes clichés...

Pourquoi ne pas te diriger vers ce bellâtre ?

Alea Jacta Est.

* * *

* * *

() Pour les percings : l'arcade, et bien c'est au sourcil, le labret, c'est au menton et qui parfois vient entourer la lèvre inférieure et le prince albert s'en est un qui passe par -aïe- de canal séminal et qui ressort bonne question, je pense que c'est toujours au niveau du prépuce.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaam.

Alors ce premier véritable M ? Chaud ou glacial ?

Des bisous distribués si review

(bon ok la fin, ce n'est pas une fin, mais...Qui sait si une two-shot n'est pas envisageable...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour,**_

_**la suite est prête depuis des mois, je pensais l'avoir déjà mis en ligne, mais non. Désolée. **_

_**Ce n'est pas parfait, ce n'est pas beta-readé et c'est légèrement différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Et la mise en page est atroce.**_

_**ça donne envie hein ? **_

_**Mais bon, bonne lecture. :)**_

_**Doud'aah**_

* * *

Suite à une erreur de l'auteur, l'OS préalablement prévu c'est transformé pour toi lecteur, pour ton plaisir et ton bonheur [obligatoire en un two-shot. Du moins, si je ne fais pas d'autre pirouette stylistique me bloquant un chapitre. 

Bref, j'imagine que tu ne souhaite qu'une chose : savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans cette suite.

Seulement pour les personnes nous rejoignant, ce soir/ cette après-midi / ce matin (cocher les mentions inutiles), voici un petit résumé. (Mais aussi, un peu pour te faire mariner)

Hermione et Ron sont enfin mariés. Ils attendent un heureux évènement. Toute la famille Weasley est en ébullition. Un nouveau rouquin dans cette famille, quelle joie en perspective… Fred et George ont même décidé de ne plus embêter le futur père.

De son côté, Neville assiste Mme Chourave à Poudlard. Snape terrorise toujours les élèves.

A l'école, le temps suit son cour : élèves bruyants, cours soporifiques, peu de motivation et de cohésion vu la déchéance de Voldychou. Sans adversaire, à quoi bon se former ?

Inertie approuvée par le ministère, vu que comme ça ils repèrent plus facilement, selon eux, les élèves qui sortiraient de l'ordinaire et tenter de les brimer avant une transformation en monstre sanguinaire. Décidément ce ministère… Dire que ce n'est guère mieux chez les moldus.

Je te vois d'ici lecteur, vérifiant le couple de cette histoire. Oui, il s'agit toujours de Draco Malfoy et Sieur Potter lui-même.

Mais il me semble qu'ils étaient sur le point de se retrouver dans le précédent chapitres.

Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de te prendre du temps, et voici la suite des aventures.

Ou presque.

« Alea jacta est », je n'avais pas pris la peine de traduire cette phrase latine si connue.

Leur retrouvaille approchait et je souhaitais susciter ton imagination sur la destiné de ces deux jeunes gens. Le sort en est jeté. Et me voici te narrant la suite.

Rappelle toi.

Harry était sur la piste de danse, encensé par la volupté des notes de musique, frôlant des corps tentateurs de jeunes hommes tentés.

Il est ivre de musique, de joie, mais aussi de nombreux verres qu'on a pu lui offrir.

Le divin Draco venait de prendre en chasse un corps ondulant dans le publique, un appel irrésistible bien qu'il voit que le garçon ne semble pas être seul.

Il s'approche tel un faucon sur sa proie et se plante devant l'individu. Et là…

Tout bascule.

Les poils d'Harry se hérissent. Sentant un imperceptible changement, il ouvre les yeux. Ce corps en face de lui rappelle Dray… Et ces yeux…

Surprise, étonnement, stupeur aussi. Mince, c'est déjà la rencontre tant attendue ? Draco aussi l'a reconnu… Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Son « âme sœur » est là, avec une bande de sangsue autours de lui, et son homme.

Il l'attrape possessivement par la taille et pose rudement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, puis fusille du regard les personnes osant protester.

Il sent Harry lui tenir la nuque et c'est la noyade : leur regard s'ancre, leur corps s'harnachent, ils sentent qu'ils vont enfin aller bien. S'ils savaient…

Ils profitent de la fin du concert pour se redécouvrir. C'est la première fois qu'ils dansent ensemble, ils sont harmonieux, leurs silhouettes glissent l'une contre l'autre, dans un ballet où leurs gestes semblent coordonnés.

Quelques airs s'enchaînent et voici la fin de la soirée.

Dans le tumulte de la foule, ils sortent calmement. Draco se fait héler par quelques gens indésirables pour une autre soirée. Mais il n'a pas le temps. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour autre chose que se redécouvrir.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'Harry souhaitait en arrivant. Il voulait discuter, se justifier, mais ses sens l'empêchent de se contrôler. Il veut sentir son Dray près de lui.

D'ailleurs, c'est chez ce dernier qu'ils se dirigent. Son appartement, un charmant foyer au deuxième étage d'un immeuble moderne. Pas le temps pour Harry de s'attarder sur la décoration d'intérieur. Ils sont déjà sur le lit à se dévorer de baisers.

Draco dont les gestes sont plus surs domine le brun et s'essaie à ralentir l'allure afin de déshabiller consciencieusement son sien, déposant ça et là ses lèvres.

Le désir, cette douce douleur au bas du ventre, cette pulsation sourde ne demandant qu'à être apaisée. Voilà ce qu'ils ressentent.

Comment ne pas les comprendre, eux qui ne se sont pas vu depuis de si longues, trop longues années. Eux qui avaient prévu de se retrouver après ces lointains examens de fin d'étude. Poudlard, les sorciers, les peurs du futur au ventre, la crainte du regard des autres.

Tout avait été si vite. Ils s'étaient trouvés si rapidement après ce coup du sort. Techniquement, ils n'étaient restés ensemble qu'un long mois. Ils s'étaient peut-être trop vite retrouvés dans le même lit, peut-être trop vite complétés. Deux caractères forts, auraient-ils pu tenir ensemble si tôt après leur diplôme ?

Ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, presque huit ans après leur séparation, semble également trop rapide, trop précipité, trop impétueux.

Il faut freiner ce désir. Ils le savent.

Bien qu'ils soient à présent nus sur le lit, grisés d'envies et de passion, quelque chose les retient, sans doute cette peur de reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Ils sont conscients que la peur a souvent été source d'éloignement entre eux.

Ils s'endorment. L'un contre l'autre. Ensemble.

&

Quel doux rêve… Il était là. Si près. Arf ma tête. Hein, j'suis pas seul au lit. Putain ! C'était réel tout cela. J'y étais hier soir, et il était là aussi. Oh mon D.ieu. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Il est là, à côté de moi. Toujours aussi angélique quand il dort. Merde qu'est ce que je fais. Je reste ? Je pars ? Il faudrait affronter les explications. Ry t'es un homme maintenant hein, tu ne vas pas fuir encore ! Pas s'énerver, ça va le réveiller.

Bon, se lever et réfléchir. Je suis nu. Bonne nouvelle. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait… Mmh à mon avis rien du tout, j'ai mal aux couilles. Pas la peine d'être vulgaire non plus hein.

Trouver mon caleçon. Facile, juste à côté du lit, c'est toujours cela.

Bon bon… Joli par ici. Ça change de son antre serpentarde verte et verte de Poudlard. Plus moderne aussi, plus moldu je dirai.

Bon, arrête de scruter. Trouve la cuisine et fais toi un café, ça te réveillera mieux.

&

&

J'aime me réveiller avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mmh. Il est là, juste là. Si je tends la main, je devrai le touch'-quoi, il n'est plus là !? Nan, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais c'est quoi son problème ? C'est lui qui est venu me chercher. Il n'aurait jamais fréquenté un concert comme celui là. Quoique. Il semblait à sa place dans cette troupe de suceur de sang. Nan, il n'était quand même pas là pour draguer. Il m'a oublié ? Il voulait se taper un mec et c'est tout ? Il est parti. Il ne voulait pas me retrouver. Il ne me veut plus. Pourtant hier soir, dans ce lit, il me désirait, han putain, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me retenir de le violer sur le champ. J'aurai du, il n'est plus là, comment le retrouverai-je ?

Harry, tu fais chier.

&

_- Le petit déjeuné de monsieur est avancé- mais…Dray ? ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Dray… Je suis là. Je… Je ne… C'est parce que je suis là ? Tu ne veux pas. Je peux partir hein. Je suis désolé. Je… Tu… ça va ? Dis quelque chose._

Un silence plana sur la chambre. Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un plateau à la main, le genre même de plateau des films à l'eau de rose, avec le petit déjeuner parfait dont on se demande toujours d'où ils sortent les ingrédients, le jus d'orange, le café, les croissants, et la fleur dans un vase. Enfin, la question se pose dans les films moldus, ici, c'est le monde réel, et Harry fait parti des meilleurs sorciers de sa génération (certes loin derrière Hermione, mais bon…).

Draco est sur son lit, assis, le dos voûté, les yeux humides de déception. Un sourire moqueur remplace rapidement sa moue triste.

_- Un petit déjeuner au lit ? Quel romantisme pour notre premier matin… Tu penses bien qu'il en faudra plus pour te faire pardonner._

Le coup d'envoie était lancé. Etait-ce fait exprès, sans doute que non, mais Dray n'est pas vraiment du matin, et il s'en voulait d'avoir si vite paniqué. Attaquer quand on se sent en danger ou en faiblesse, cela restera sans doute à jamais le plus grand défaut de Malfoy junior… Certaines choses peuvent changer… Mais toutes ? Après tout, il a le droit d'en vouloir à Môsieur Potter d'avoir disparu.

_Il en faudra plus pour te faire pardonner…_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit du brun. _Je._ Que dire à cela ? _Je ne dois pas fuir encore._ Il déposa le plateau sur le lit. _Ne pas fuir !_ Il tourna le dos à Draco. _N'avance pas. _Il sortit de la chambre. _Crétin._

Sa faiblesse a toujours été de fuir quand il se sentait perdre pieds.

Comment deux caractères si opposés pourront faire bon ménage ?

Dray le suivit, ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Comment était-ce possible que tant d'années soient passées et qu'ils n'aient pas changé d'un iota.

- _Harry, bordel, tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Regarde moi. Putain, regarde moi. Tu ne dois pas te faire pardonner. Je voudrai juste comprendre pourquoi tu es parti, je crois avoir saisi, mais je veux te l'entendre le dire. Et puis je veux savoir ce que tu es devenu durant toutes ces années… Je refuse que tu partes encore sans rien dire. Si tu sors de cet appartement, je te suivrais, je te collerai au train. Tu ne te débarrasseras plus de moi. Tu peux transplaner, je te retrouverai, tu m'entends, je veux discuter. J'ai tenu tout ce temps jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes, tu étais là hier, tu aurais pu être à moi hier. Mais non, je veux savoir, je veux parler. Tu as une langue sert-en. Mais je parle dans le vide là ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu-._

Il fut coupé en pleine tirade par un corps se jetant sur lui, l'enlaçant d'une force, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si cette pauvre chose ne pouvait survivre en le lâchant. Cette chose finit même par parler :

-_ J'avais peur. Toute ma vie j'ai eu peur de l'avenir. Chez mon oncle et ma tante, peur du lendemain, peur de ce que mon cousin allait me faire, peur de cette chambre si petite, si noire. Puis à Poudlard, j'étais l'Elu. J'avais peur de mourir. Puis Il est mort. Et là, je n'avais plus de raison d'être. J'avais joué mon rôle. J'avais peur de la suite. Avais-je réellement envie d'être auror comme mes parents ? Avais-je envie d'une vie dédiée à traquer les méchants ? Avais-je envie de rester dans cet univers que je connaissais fort mal ? J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire. Je ne savais pas où aller. Dumbledore n'était plus. Personne pour me conseiller. Pas même Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils pouvaient être fort, on n'attendait rien d'eux. J'étais l'Elu qui avait accompli sa tâche. Je t'avais toi. Mais je n'étais pas sur de moi. Et j'avais aussi peur du regard des autres. Tu es le fils de Lucius. Tout le monde te connaît. Les gens te haïssaient ou veneraient pour les mauvaises raisons. Nous étions si différent. Et pourtant pareil, nous n'aurions eu nul part la paix d'être ensemble. Trop de questions. Trop de peur. Trop… Le « trop plein de » m'a fait fuir. J'ai voyagé un peu, puis j'ai ouvert une petite boutique de livres. J'ai publié aussi quelques petites choses. Quand je me suis senti plus en paix avec moi-même, avec mes peurs. Quand j'ai eu confiance en moi, je suis retourné voir Ron. Ça m'a pris du temps, j'ai eu peur aussi d'y retourner. J'avais honte. Mais c'était si naturel. C'était comme avant. Ils ne m'ont pas rejeté. Je me suis donc mis en quête du monsieur qui a fait battre mon cœur pendant quelques semaines, celui avec qui je me suis senti vivre pendant un moment de ma vie.  
Et je suis là. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Je ne sais pas si tu veux encore de moi. Après tout, tu es peut-être bien dans ton univers, il n'y a peut-être plus de place pour moi. Comment pourrai-je savoir si tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un. Ce serait normal, je suis parti. Je ne mérite sans doute pas une seconde chance. Comment pourrai-je savoir. Je… Je suis désolé pour le petit déjeuner, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. Dis moi juste que tu ne me détestes pas._

Petite intrusion de l'auteur (et tu m'en verras navrée) :

En réalité, je n'aime pas ce genre de fleuve de paroles niaiseuses, je les aurai vu en pleine action de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, mais comment dire, ils n'en font vraiment qu'à leur tête ces deux là. Il arrive que les personnages gèrent eux-même leur histoire. C'est difficile de reprendre le contrôle de ces ptites bête, mais que voulez-vous, ils ont leur personnalité, leurs sentiments, et j'essais tant bien que mal de jongler avec tout cela.

Nous savons très bien comment cela va se passer.

Draco va rassurer Harry, il va lui raconter ce qui lui est arrivé au cours des dernières années, ils vont pleurer un bon coup en se promettant de se parler.

La communication dans un couple, il paraît que ça joue beaucoup. Déballer sur le tapis tout ce qui ne va pas, tout ce que l'on se reproche, on cherche des solutions et piouf tout va mieux. C'est beau les fictions en fait, tout se passe pour le mieux et se finit généralement par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », oui, même pour les couples de mecs, surtout dans les ff HP/DM après tout le mpreg c'est facile avec la magie (qu'on aime ou non).

Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse de ces deux jeunes gens ?

D.ieu que c'est difficile de s'y remettre. L'écriture, le plaisir de raconter une histoire.

Mais dans l'absolu, ne faut-il pas avoir une idée de fin pour commencer ?

J'ai eu le malheur de commencer sans imaginer la fin.

La première partie était une sorte de commande, avec des phrases clins d'œil pour la personne à qui l'écrit était destiné. Mais une fois libre pour la suite, puisque je me suis bien plantée et forcée d'écrire une suite, et bien c'est bien plus compliqué bien entendu.

Si j'étais diplômée en psycho, je ferai dire à Dray les mots justes pour qu'un mec comme Harry qui n'a pas confiance en lui, ni confiance aux gens qui l'entourent (vous comprenez, il s'est fait manipuler toute sa vie, comme se sentir bien dans ses baskets ?) se sente mieux.

Seulement voilà, je ne sais pas comment on peut rendre confiance en quelqu'un. Je fais parti de ces gens qui pensent qu'on ne peut que travailler seul sur son « soi ». Le changement doit venir de l'intérieur.

Peut-être que pour le divin Malfoy, Potter s'en donnera la peine. Mais jusque là, je vois encore d'innombrables engueulades, du stress, des joies aussi, mais de courtes durées.

Harry est capable de déplacer des montagnes pour les autres, mais dès qu'il est question de sa petite personne, c'est bien plus difficile. Dépressif ? Sans doute. Mais je suis certaine qu'il évoluera, avec ou sans Draco.

Qu'ils habitent ensemble maintenant tout de suite, ce n'est pas envisageable, Harry se sentira coupable de s'imposer dans la vie de Dray. Il aura toujours cette impression de vivre trop à travers Draco, se sentiment de s'imposer, de n'être qu'un poids. Il n'est qu'un misérable rat de bibliothèque maintenant, avant il était une de ces têtes brûlées, fonceur sous la fougue de cette folle énergie qui vous emplie les veines de volonté et de passion : on appelle cela la jeunesse. Comment Draco supporterait un type qui travaille de neuf heure à seize heure, avec sa petite pause à midi, puis le soir sur son canapé, sa petite lecture quotidienne, préparer son petit repas, manger et aller se coucher ?

Harry avait réussi à canaliser ses peurs, son traumatisme par des TOC, et des petites habitudes à tendance maniaque, il n'y avait plus que cela pour le faire avancer. Bref, il a réellement un travail à faire sur son comportement. Il le sait, bien entendu, mais c'est ce qui le fait tenir, peut-on lui reprocher de ne pas avoir encore fait les démarches pour s'en défaire ?

Le sort se serait-il trompé ? Des âmes sœurs ne sont-elles pas sensées juste être bien ensemble ? Existe-t-il ce couple parfait pour qui tout tournerait bien ?

Ron et Hermione ? Laissez moi rire, oui, ils s'aiment, mais Ron a souvent l'impression de vivre avec sa propre mère, peut-être même qu'il en aura marre. La crise de la quarantaine sera sans doute déterminante pour leurs vieux jours ensemble.

Le couple parfait ? Roméo et Juliette, mort avant de connaître leur première dispute concernant un pot de confiture mal fermé…

Suis- je trop aigrie pour écrire une histoire d'amour parfaite entre eux deux ? Qui sait…

En réalité, j'aimerai te laisser y réfléchir lecteur avant de t'imposer ma version de la suite de cette histoire. C'est ce que j'aime dans les séries télé, l'attente d'une semaine en imaginant ce qu'il pourra bien se passer la semaine d'après (oui, je suis une grande fan de Lost et de Heroes, je suis démasquée).

_- Dis moi juste que tu ne me détestes pas._

_- Harry… Je… Je ne te déteste pas, je te hais._

* * *

_**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... :)**_

**_A très vite. Biz. Et bonne année 08 ! _**

* * *


End file.
